1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustment mechanism, especially to an adjustment mechanism used to adjust a headrest in an infant car seat by simply push or pull a handle accessible near the headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of child car seats to safely secure infants and small children in a moving vehicle is well known in the prior art. In fact, most states mandate that children under a certain weight and/or height must be secured in a specially configured car seat.
Approved car seats are designed to restrain the child in the event the vehicle in which he or she is riding rapidly decelerates, suddenly stops or is involved in an accident or other impact event that would otherwise cause an unsecured child to impact the inside of the vehicle and be injured or killed. The typical car seat includes a body portion that is secured to a seat in the vehicle and a harness system that secures the child to the car seat.
For protection to the head and neck for an infant, normally a headrest is provided in the infant car seat to be manually adjusted to accommodate infants for different heights. However, the adjustment of headrest to present commercial available infant car seat as well as the variety of designs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,688,658, 6,527,339, 6,491,348 and 7,055,903, all are too complex, inconvenient and not easy to manipulate the adjustment.